Black Typhlosion Chronicles
by Codename Deus
Summary: Charting the life of the one of the world's rarest fire Pokemon, the black furred Typhlosion, his life has been full of highs and lows, dramatic showdowns and dark visions.
1. First Night

**First Night:**

I was born on the 18th March 1985 as Yukio Joifuru, meaning happy and joyful in Japanese of course. My parents were Kenji (my dad) and Amaterasu (my mum) and both cradled me lovingly as soon as I was introduced to the world, the world that would become my playground. The world that is, of course, Planet Earth.

What set me apart from all other Cyndaquil, was the colour of my fur, black and it still is to this day.

I was born in this woodland just outside the village of Kasaikoumaru (fire season purity), a village that had for many years held the element of fire as sacred.

They held it so sacred, in fact, that every time a full moon lit the sky like a dusty diamond, the villagers selected a fire type Pokemon from the woodland to be guardian of the village, warming the village people who ventured outside at night and lit the darkened streets with the burning passion of its flames.

It watched over the village dutifully until the final day on the calendar of the full moon, in which it was allowed to leave the village and head back into the densely vegetated woodland that surrounded three sides of Kasaikoumaru.

It is a tradition that has spanned many a century with the villagers sharing a pact to ensure this tradition remains and marked on every villager's calendar year after year, like it was the only New Year's Resolution that ever mattered.

I was in the business of settling into my newly gifted life from our home deep within the woodlands. It was cosy, accommodating and basked beautifully in warmth. It was just the way a child like me would want it.

The outdoor vegetation provided many hours of fun for little me.

As is typical for a Cyndaquil though, my senses were developing better than my eyesight, something that would come to me once I become a Quilava.

All I needed now was a friend to be with.

I was unfortunate to have never really bonded with any creature at this time to secure a glowing friendship.

It was strange given that I was so dearly loved and treasured by my loving parents like I was gold or silver.

My first night was memorable, as me and my wonderful parents sat beside a midnight fire, embracing its warmth as if it were a hug.

I remember being startled by my witnessing of a moving flame making itself known amongst the nearby trees as its presence illuminating the somewhat comforting darkness was unsettling.

My parents were disturbed by this and ordered me to go inside and finish my delicious food in there, meaning our home.

Being as young as I was, I took their order to heart and headed back down into our pristine housing.

My parents rid our areas of the woodlands of the flames that once had its desire to keep us warm within the dark night.

I sat inside our warm burrow after slowly consuming the remainder of my food.

Despite my age, I sat there worried. Worried about my parents. Worried what will become of them.

Thankfully my prayers were answered as they trotted back to me, huddled up within the warmth of the burrow. It was such a relief to be wrapped in their arms like the best gift money can buy. Except I was no buyable gift, only a loving and vulnerable child.

They told me it was a torch bearer wandering through the woods in the midst of the dark night. I would grow to know this event as the sacred fire village Kasaikoumaru's full moon event, as tonight was the first night of the big white sphere in the sky's month or so nightly realm. This was the night that a lone villager was chosen to venture into the woods to bring back a Fire Pokemon to be guardian of the village until the realm of the full moon is vanquished, until next time that is.

I was cradled and cuddled by my parents in their warming arms, as warm in fact as the moon is bright. I felt loved and well cared for, which of course I was.

It was then shameful of a sudden strong breeze to rip through our burrow; the candles went out and swallowed us up inside choking black darkness.

I shivered uncontrollably for the price of being frightened and intimidated.

My parents saw to this and told me everything was going to be OK. How I wish it always turned out that way.

I could see the harsh orange glow emanating wildly from the villager's flame lit torch, even with limited vision.

He stood outside nearby, making an attempt to enchant a wild Ponyta from its perch within lush green vegetation.

Noctowls aligned the trees, calling out loudly within the intimidating blackness of the unforgiving woodlands.

I cowered in the face of all this and pressed my face to my mother's soft stomach.

She told me not to fear them as she and my father would always be there for me. I never doubted that for a second.

My mother put me to bed, a newly made golden hay stack. It was small but well fitting for me.

As the villager disappeared, his mission a success, my mother told me a story, one enchanting fairytale land within a perfect world, hoping that she could take me there one day.

I smiled at the very thought, even in my tender age.

Then after the story's conclusion, my mother pressed her lips to my temple and bid me goodnight.

My father had set off to dream world already, the result of a long and exhausting day, especially with my introduction to the world.

The same became of me within mere moments of my father doing so, my world went black as I departed blissfully into sweet dreams.


	2. One Year Later

**One year later:**

My first birthday had arrived and because I lived in a burrow in the middle of the vast, murky woodland, I did not get gifts as such. Instead, I went exploring with my parents.

We set our eyes upon a vast array of plants and trees in the woodland, meeting many species to, watching their feeding habits and looking on to their habitats.

Beedrill were collecting pollen, Butterfree were flying freely and the woodlands felt like one big happy family.

It felt like a thriving community to, somewhere I was very proud to be a part of.

My only problem was in acquiring a local friend to piss about with and share valuable secrets that were never to be told as if they were valuable treasures that would garner an overnight fortune.

After a while of appreciating nature at its finest, it was time to head back to the warming safety of our cosy, peaceful burrow.

My parents did however let me play around within the vicinity of our home for a while.

I chased many a creature and admiring the plants quietly.

I also planted a seed that my parents gave me as a present to grow my own.

As I reset the rich soil atop the seed, a vision flashed through my mind by a creepy deep male's voice telling me that the woodland is never a safe place like it's made out to be.

This vision was dark and intimidating and a hooded figure with boney hands stood within the shadows.

The vision barely lasted a mere two seconds before it erased itself from my memory.

It was still plenty enough to frighten me to my very soul.

So much so that I seeked the peaceful safety of the burrow and darted inside as fast as I could.

I dodged past my mother and father and cowered on my soft, golden bed gibbering incoherent thoughts, crying soft yet painful crystal like tears.

My mother approached me and I was once again in her warm embrace as I cried deep into her soft, warming stomach.

My father lit our burrow's candles like an acolyte in a church, as delicately as possible.

I had not realised how dark it was outside and how long I had been playing out there.

I had much fun on the first of my many birthdays, enhanced greatly by the comfort of their love.

However I was truly saddened and deeply frightened by my dark nightmare that plagued my mind for all of two seconds. It was like it was raised from the depths of hell.

It was a nightmarish warning that I would never seek to understand such was the macabre tone in which it presented itself and because it seemed like just another nightmare, something we all simply shrug off.

Eventually, at the night's darkest hour, I succumbed to my deep fuelled tiredness and closed my eyes, thus ending my first birthday for good.


	3. My First Nightmare

**My First Nightmare:**

It was still dark outside and I awakened.

I looked around the burrow, the candles were the only source of light and heat and a light, beautiful breeze swept calmly around my small body.

I rose silently from my haystack bed to discover my parents, my wonderful, loving parents had disappeared it seemed.

My parents would never leave me…..would they?

Suffice to say I got a bit tearful over it.

I continued to look around the candle lit burrow nonetheless through my teary eyes, hoping that my luck would change.

I dealt the cards wrong however and no matter how many times I cast my eye over the burrow, nothing changed.

I was alone but I could not accept it.

I wanted my parents by my side, to embrace and to love.

So much was I desperate for my wish that I ventured outside into the cold, dark night. There was low fog enshrouding the woodland. There were voices inside my head, intimidating male and female voices, declaring:

"The curse has emerged." In unity and in low, down toned angry bellows that repeated itself over and over. It sounded like a demonic war cry from beyond the grave.

Needless to say it scared the shit out of me, but this time my courage was too great for me not to continue and so I went on my way, frightened but determined.

All of it driven from the need and desire to find my loving parents.

I brushed my small body through plants and continued on my way through the low and murky fog.

I quickly scanned the area around me as I trawled onwards to meet my goal.

The voices in my head continued to taunt me with the same repeated line.

I was shaking from the cold shivers and from fear.

I really felt like going back but I could not, not from the distance I had covered.

I also decided that my needs are of more value than my gut feeling and my safety; it drove me to continue the search.

I trudged on, upset and tired, but determined as ever.

I could just make out that hooded figure embedded in the choking darkness ahead of me, even through the thick low fog.

He was walking calmly between the trees, oblivious to my presence but not my aura. He knew I was there.

I carefully watched him as he did this, being aware of any sudden moves.

Then he stopped and looked my way. I panicked and hid myself behind a bank of lush trees, hoping the fog would also conceal me.

A dark, demonic and very deep echoed voice rocked the woodland, bellowing:

"The Remedy is among us!" I had no idea what this meant but I was pretty much certain I knew who quoted it.

The guy I'm hiding from. The guy I'm terrified of. I was shaking and shivering from the cold thrill of fear.

I looked around frantically in my panic but to my dismay, I could see next to nothing in the ever thickening low fog that shrouded the woodland in its deadly embrace.

It had forced me to temporarily postpone the search for my parents due to its thick stature and that I could no longer see where that demonic hooded man creature was located.

I heard a low, echoed demonic roar, again shaking the woodland to its foundations.

There was no way out now, as terrified as I was, I had to face my adversaries if I wanted to continue the search for my beloved parents.

Through the thick fog, I could make out the outline of the hooded man creature in the distance in front of me.

He was heading for me. I breathed heavy and panicked immensely.

Every slow walking step he took, I knew he was getting closer. I cried crystal like tears as the sound of my frightened voice in between bouts of panicked breathing was getting louder.

THUNK…..THUNK went the heavy, earth shaking footsteps of the demonic man creature as they became louder with each passing step he took.

I cowered against a charred fallen tree branch, hoping for a miracle, a miracle that would signal the end of my nightmare, a nightmare I was not sure of whether it was reality or just a harsh, hard hitting dream. Either way, I knew this would remain a vivid memory within my mind.

I made up my mind without time to give it any thought. I decided to make a run for it, suddenly realising why I was here again, to seek out my parents.

I ran past the charred, fallen tree branch away from the man creature, or so I thought.

I could barely make anything out through the dense low fog as I ran as fast as my little body would take me.

I saw the hooded man creature pass between the trees in front of me, even through the fog.

This time however, I was travelling too fast to stop in time and my momentum carried me effortlessly forward.

I was running out of breath, but I had to carry on, for my mother, my father.

It was then that my eyes caught the glimpse of a bright light in the distance, shining with my renewed hope through the ever thickening fog.

Knowing that this light, as white as the moon above, was my last desperate hope, I ran as fast as I possibly could in its direction as it drew me in like it was a portal to a lush, thriving paradise.

Then the man creature jumped right in front of my face as he appeared from nowhere, whether it was an unprovoked attack or not I could not be sure.

It did however, awaken me in reality. I screamed and cried, and yet again my mother came to my aid, stating that everything is OK and it was just a nasty dream.

I believed her, relaxing me somewhat. I did however feel very cold, even though our homely burrow was drenched in embracing warmth, which my mother found strange, but never thought there was a price to pay, such as illnesses and the like.

All I remembered was the man creature's blood red hooded robe that concealed his entire body within, minus his boney hands and exposed feet.

His face was never seen, seemingly locked in the dark deep depths of his hood.

Whoever he was or whatever, I was just so fucking glad that it was over…..for now.


	4. Evolution

**Evolution:**

Two years on, just three days after my third birthday, I was out in the lush green meadow adjacent to the Kasaikoumaru village. It was filled with beautiful flowers and the view, once you took it all in, was simply breathtaking. Simply, to die for.

There was this huge mountain range, snow capped and obscured in low clouds.

This is the Akki mountain range (Akki meaning devil in Japanese), the most glorious set of mountains in all of Johto and the ones that graduated above the clouds were cast with a gorgeous orange hue as the sun scorched the mountain tops and swamped me in decks of intense heat as the rays cut a hole in the clouds.

Taillow Pokemon flew overhead in an impressive v shaped formation and Pokemon such as Shroomish inhabited this meadow and gave it the feeling of being brought to life.

I loved the peace and harmony that this meadow offered me and I welcomed it wholeheartedly with open arms.

After having the man creature invade my dreams again on my third birthday, this place was just the tonic to settle down and relax peacefully within. I could forget my troubles and look on gracefully as the meadow life goes about its daily routine.

Well, not before I had a sudden surge of significant power that stormed through my body like a clear blue tidal wave.

It caused me to spasm and twitch for a little while as my little body attempted to accommodate it.

I fell to the floor, on my back as my legs gave away and I continued to spasm uncontrollably as if an electric shock made its way through my body.

It began to get painful at this point but I had no way of stopping it, I could not even cry tears as it was so advanced was this power.

As I continued twitching viciously, my body had been consumed by the power and I began to glow a blindingly bright shade of white and I could feel myself effortlessly becoming bigger.

My arms grew in size, as did my feet, my head and torso and my groin area.

Two ears protruded from both sides of my head and my eyesight had improved dramatically.

I had become a Quilava, albeit one with blackened fur, white chest and stomach, arms and feet, as well as the lower half of my face.

I was now a really handsome guy with a nicely formed butt.

After my dramatic evolution, I looked at my paws and body. I was much taller than I remembered too.

By now I had concluded with admiring myself and turned to face the beautiful meadow again.

However, within the tall green grass I had noticed a Pikachu had appeared.

This was no ordinary Pikachu.

For starters, he wore this shiny blue jumpsuit that concealed his entire torso and he had blue eyes.

He also carried a small red pole with him, something I would later know as a Power Pole. I also saw him using the Kamahameha Wave which is unheard of in the Pokemon world.

I think he was training intensely and thought this meadow, this very beautiful meadow, was a great spot to carry forth his routine uninterrupted.

I stood on the spot, intensely interested in this Pikachu, his motives and who he is.

I would go to recognise this Pikachu as Nayias Saiyan, one of the world's most powerful creatures.

After a while, he departed on what he calls a nimbus cloud, which is exactly what it says on the tin, in that it is a cloud.

As he became nothing but a mere speck on the horizon, I settled down and sat upon the fertile soil, backed by a tall oak tree.

Now, I could finally admire the meadow's beauty, basked with such delicious views of the Akki Mountains, providing the icing on the cake.

I could also enjoy the vantage point of the everyday lives that the species of the meadow are put under its contract. A contract of peace and harmony. It certainly left a smile on my face.

I could also make out my mother and father within the tall grass and I predicted that they were looking for me.

That prediction turned out to be correct as I heard them yell my name, Yukio, many times.

When they finally saw me sitting against the tall oak tree they were shocked, seeing me as a black furred Quilava. I was now at the same evolution as them as I looked down on them.

My height was slightly taller than the average Quilava which I think explains that.

My mother hugged me as I rose to my feet, telling me how proud she was of her son growing up so fast.

The hugs no longer felt as warming but every bit as meaningful.

My father smiled at me and even he joined in the family embrace, which meant so much to me. It felt like we operated as a well oiled family machine.

I turned on the water works as my eyes filled with tears. These were happy tears, showing them how much they mean to me.

My tears fell gently onto the soil below, maybe gifting the life of new plants.

Both my mother and father knew that my tears stemmed from happiness as deep routed as the nether regions in my beating heart.

We began to make our way back home to our burrow, our warm, wonderful burrow when we came across a lone man, presumably from Kasaikoumaru.

He was tall, skinny and wore a bowler's hat on his head. He was also clad in a green t-shirt and tight fitting blue jeans.

Unfortunately, his brown eyes locked onto us like an airforce targeting system.

"Curse!" He bellowed loudly, attempting to alert the citizens of Kasaikoumaru.

He ran for the village repeating the rather less fabled word in which he used to describe me. Bastard!

We had to run. We had to, for we would be greatly outnumbered by the so called humble villagers.

My parents lead the way as I trailed right behind them, all of us gathering immense speed.

Less fortunate for us though were the villagers' quick reactions to the "emergency" and we saw them running not far behind us, wielding and brandishing Combat Knives, Katanas, Machetes and even the odd Axe.

I could hear a battle cry like sound emanating from the chasing villagers. We ran and ran, we were tiring but knew we had to continue as we coaxed more speed from our legs.

At this point my vision flashed and the sky was all of a sudden as black as the darkest ink pot and low fog once again enveloped the woodland, masking it in potential terror.

"Remedy!" Yelled a deep, dark and echoed roaring voice.

The hooded man creature trudged between two trees in front of me with outstretched arms and his blood red robe continuing to conceal his true identity.

When my vision ended we still ran as hard as we could. The sky was bright and the Chattot singing away.

I looked back and witnessed my father trip on a large stone and saw him tumble to the ground.

He looked up and saw the villagers right beside him.

I sensed there was one less among us and pleaded desperately for my mother to stop running when I noticed my father was not with us.

My mother stopped and turned around, screaming my father's name, Kenji.

A man with black combed over hair and wearing leather jacket and trousers had successfully sneaked up behind my father, who had realised this Machete wielding fucker was there.

He could do nothing. We could do nothing as the Machete was drawn across my father's throat.

I began to cry and plead for mercy for my loving father's sake.

My mother was crying to, as she saw the blade held to my father's throat.

It was a desperate situation and one with very little chance of resolve.

The pleas for mercy were, however, brutally turned down. It made my mother and I sob profusely and as the blade of the Machete cut mercilessly across my wonderful father's throat, another dark vision took over my mind, taunting my harrowingly. The same robe wearing hooded man creature headed towards me in the darkened meadow, declaring:

"He will die!" In his loud, echoed demonic voice.

I was quickly ushered back into the face of reality, where the Machete wielding maniac had concluded with slitting open my father's throat. Blood spurted from the wound, with some splattering onto my mother's soft fur as she moved forward and I held her back as best I could, realising there was nothing we could do.

It felt cruel that I had to come to this, but trying to save my father would be impossible without us too being killed off viciously.

It was the hardest decision I've ever made in my life but it was absolutely necessary in order to save myself and more importantly, my sobbing, heartbroken mother. We were both heartbroken in the wake of this truly appalling event, the sound and sight of every drop of my father's deep red blood hitting the hard, bone dry soil a truly upsetting and sickening sight.

While this decision was truly heart wrenching, my father would have wanted me to do this which was typical of my father's personality, putting his family first before himself, a trait that I would acquire and cherish in his memory.

I urged my mother to follow my lead as I quickly took off into the thick woodland vegetation. My mother thankfully did follow, and with the battle crying villagers raging after us, I was fortunate to discover a sheltered hole nestled deep within lush, ever growing green leaves.

I halted, where my mother soon came across me and mimicked my actions.

I told her that to leave our chasers in the dark, it was here that we hide. So we did and sure enough, the villagers stormed past, completely obvious to our little hiding spot, thinking we had blazed wildly into the distance. Fortunately they were wrong. So fucking wrong.

When all was peaceful, I emerged, smothered in dried soil that covered my stomach, my back, my feet and in particular, my butt. I helped my mother out of the hole in the earth and together we headed back to my father, clinging to whatever minimum hope that he would survive this traumatic and painful ordeal.

As fast as the wind blows, I lead my mother back to her mate, my father. He was still alive, barely. Most of his fur was now red, caked in blood, where also a large crimson pool coated the dried soil beneath him.

His slit open throat still spurted more blood like a sprinkler into the air as he lay spread eagled within more of his own blood.

My mother sobbed constantly, cradling my dying father in her arms. Blood sprayed onto her fur but she did not care. What she did care about was to make sure my father pulled through this hurtful event, not just for him but for me as his son and my mother as his mate.

My mother kept uttering the word Kenji as calmly as she could as she cradled my father, who she keeps uttering his name, in her arms.

Unfortunately my father never made it. His final words were:

"I love you with all my heart, my dear Amaterasu. I am so glad to have shared the world for so many years with you. I will always look down on you and Yukio with a smile. Please take care of Yukio for me.....and.....tell him I love him so very much." As those words were spoken, he closed his eyes for the last time.

My mother and I cried out our hearts and burst forth banks of tears at the sheer sadness of my father's passing.

It was so hard to take and even now it is overwhelmingly heart wrenching for me. I will never get over the fact that he is not really with me. He may be in my heart, but it is never the same.

He was always such a wonderful, loving and very caring creature, not only to his family but also so many of those he had met and touched their hearts with his glorious way of friendship, respect and sense of humour.

All in all he had a heart of gold. Rest in peace, dad, for I love you so very much.

My mother sobbed into my father's blood soaked body, wishing that the events that played out before us never happened, as did I. Me, I stood behind my mother with my paw on her shoulder to comfort her, though I to was gravely saddened and tears of sorrow and loss fell from my cheeks.

My mother picked up my father's body and told me that we cannot leave him where we are. I agreed, nodding vigorously as my mother declared that my father deserves a proper burial.

We cautiously began our journey back to our burrow.

I ran ahead to scout out if there were any village idiots about in the immediate vicinity.

There was not. At least for now I thought.

My mother, smothered in my father's blood, caught up to me and, still with my deceased father in her arms, watched my every move.

I chose to crouch down beside some leaves and looked beyond them, spotting nothing but a few Kakuna hanging from trees.

It was all so quiet, spookily so.

All I could hear were the swaying trees and rustling leaves in the polite breeze as the sun's rays pierced through branches of the taller trees.

Me and my mother chose this moment to proceed forth towards our burrow, now no more than a mere five minutes away. We stuck to shadowing within the high concentration of shrubs, making it certain that we would not be caught by the horrible, fucking heartless Kasaikoumaru villagers.

Unfortunately this was not entirely true, for one smart ass villager spotted me from a distance, but thankfully me and my mother had vanished by the time he had reached that spot.

Then we got back to our burrow and me and my mother made plans to bury my father alongside the burrow.

I stood over her and kept a look out for any village idiots. So far so good, there was not even one. My mother, still caked in my father's dark red blood, proceeded to dig a hole in the ground with her blood stained paws after she had gently set down my deceased father on the soft woodland soil.

I continued to keep a watchful eye over all directions of the woodlands, of which thankfully there was still no sign of any villagers.

After a whole tedious hour flew by as if it was never there, my mother had dug a sufficiently deep hole, matched by a large perimeter. The sun was on its way down, now cast as a gigantic orange-red sphere in the sky, watched over by red-pink clouds, known well as Shepherd's Delight.

Both me and my mother knew my father had to be buried now, to save ourselves the burden of being out in the darkness, the choking darkness, as tonight is the first night of the present full moon and a villager would walk alone with a flame lit plank of wood into the darkened woodlands, to hand pick a fire Pokemon to watch over the village of Kasaikoumaru.

So, my mother gently cradled my father's blood drenched body into his newly created grave and set him gently on his back within the grave.

I closed my father's eyes so it appeared he was at peace and not in a permanent shellshocked expression and pain.

Me and my mother sat beside his grave, heartbroken that he will never be physically with us again.

As the wide slit on the neck of my father bled out onto the soil below him, I struggled to come to terms with the fact that I would not see him again, more than warranting my eyes to fill with tears, which they did.

My mother sobbed openly at the loss of the one she loved the most which only served to upset me more, as my lower lip shook uncontrollably. I could not keep my own emotions locked away as a tear of my own cascaded down my cheek.

It's just so saddening to see a decent family man murdered in cold blood like this, and being my father, it only made the emotional pain inside me that much worse.

We remained beside his grave, seated on the soft soil and continuously cried openly, though unfortunately no matter how sad we are, it will never bring him back.

Eventually after spilling many of our tears into my father's grave, me and my mother reset the soil over the grave with our paws and stuck in a white flag to mark the grave's location.

I hoped my father could finally rest in peace because he deserves it more than all else the world has to offer. I also clung onto hope that he would have a good afterlife and that he would watch over us with the most beaming of smiles.

Nightfall was upon us. The full moon brightened the dark star filled sky around it and, knowing the enormity of the full moon event, me and my mother took residence in our candle lit burrow with me leading the way from my mother.

My whole body minus a small portion of my head was smothered in dried soil, not helped at all by how bad I smelled.

However this was shelved in favour of a pressing, more important matter. This matter was basically that, despite the fact we knew this, it always felt like a piece of our family jigsaw puzzle was missing.

We could not accept it no matter how hard we tried. It would not sink in.

It felt as if we were trapped in a fucking nightmare. It was horrible.

My mother ventured outside to the nearby lake, but not before declaring that she would be devoting her life to making sure that I would get a good, stable upbringing. She also imposed a strict curfew on me whereby I had to be within our burrow's confines by a certain time. This was to keep me safe.

I accepted it with no hesitation.

As my mother was outside washing herself in the lake, I sat solemnly on the burrow floor, staring blankly into the numerous candles.

In reality I was thinking of the good times me and my father shared together. It raised a smile on my face because it felt good to know the memories will last a lifetime and that I will always cherish him in my heart.

My thoughts ended abruptly when I was interrupted by the sight of moving flames.

It was the torch of a Kasaikoumaru villager which I saw with the corner of my eye not too far from our burrow's entrance. I could hear him rambling on about how he hoped not to run into the cursed Quilava, that being me of course. Fucking dick.

To make matters so much worse, however, guess who he picked to be Kasaikoumaru's Pokemon guardian? My mother, who had just emerged from her wash in the lake and was heading back to the burrow to join me again.

The problem is, one rule in the villagers' pact is that the Pokemon they choose to guard the village must accept the duty or face the consequences, likely meaning death.

This is harsh, as quite a lot of our kind would not know what this pact is all about.

My mother does, but this will result in her being maybe up to two months away from me.

Despite my high intelligence levels, you have to remember I was only three years old at the time and fending for myself and finding meals would be a tall order for somebody so young.

But do it I must if I am to survive the gruelling weeks ahead.

In fact I only knew my mother had been chosen when I decided to take a look outside and saw her alongside the torch carrying villager.

I remember saying:

"It's just you and me, dad." I turned around and then remembered that he was no longer with us.

I had gone from having a perfect family to being by myself in just a few short hours (temporarily at least).

I felt cold and alone, isolated and frightened. I had to make the best of it as this was my only choice, so the first thing I did was call it a night and lay on my golden haystack bed with more than a tinge of sadness enveloping me.

I stared at the candles from my sideways point of view and I found it hard to fall asleep with so many thoughts swimming around in my head.

The day of my evolution was marred heavily by the death of my father and capture of my mother for village guard duties. Hell, I didn't even give a flying fuck about the fact that the Kasaikoumaru villagers now know of my existance.

This was the first of many sleepless nights for me and everything was becoming so hard to take.

I miss my mum. I miss my dad, I could not stop thinking about them as my eyes filled with salty tears again.


End file.
